Lux
by mllx-chloe12
Summary: Bella est une assistante de direction qui est exploitée, Edward est un patron d'une autre boite. Quand les deux entreprises travaillent ensembles, ils se rencontrent.
1. Prologue

Résumé

Bella Swan est assistante de direction dans la chaîne d'hôtel 5 étoiles « Lux » dirigé par Lauren Mallory.

Lauren propose une construction de plusieurs hôtels au Canada ( où le marché marche bien ) avec une autre chaîne d'hôtel dirigé par Edward Cullen , Emmet Cullen et Jasper Whitlock : « Fan ». C'est une chaîne très réputée, célèbre et riche.

« Fan » accepte et emménage pendant quelques mois dans les bureaux de « Lux ».

Lauren essaye de mettre Edward dans son lit mais celui-ci découvre que Lauren ne fait rien dans son entreprise et que tout le travail est fournis pas Bella.

Il l'a rencontre par Rosalie, la nouvelle copine d' Emmet.

Edward va -t -il succombé à Bella ?

Bella va-t-elle donné à Edward sa chance ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Recherche**

**POV Bella :**

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au dossier Canada. Depuis 2 mois, Lauren Mallory, PDG de la chaîne d'hôtel « Lux » : ma patronne, avait dans l'idée de créer une collaboration avec « Fan » groupe très réputé d'hôtel grand luxe pour réaliser des hôtel au Canada.

Bien évident c'est moi qui mis collais, Lauren n'était là que pour contrôler les autres et présenter les projets.

Toute la réalisation était réalisée par moi même pendant qu'elle prend des cours de gym ou des week-end ta-lasso. Pourtant je n'étais pas payer plus qu'une secrétaire normale et si j'essayais de révéler la vérité, Lauren me ferais renvoyer. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perde ce job, je faisais se que j'adorais faire : de la réalisation et tant pis si c'est elle qui prend tout le mérite.

J'avais envoyé il y a quelques jours un début projet avec quelques images 3D aux PDG de « Fan » Edward et Emmet Cullen et Jasper Whitlock des hôtel qui pourraient être construient. Quelques jours plus tard j'avais reçu un mail disant qu'ils aimaient l'idée et prendrait rendez-vous avec l'agence dans 2 semaines, c'est à dire cette après-midi.

Lauren m'avait auparavant demandée, non exigée toutes les infos possibles sur eux.

**Flash-back**

J_'étais un train de finir le projet Canada quand Lauren entra en trombe dans mon bureau._

_Je levais les yeux vers elle et la vit avec un haut à manche courte, grand décolté où l'on pouvait voir la moitié de son soutien gorge et une mini cuir avec de hauts talons._

_« Je veux avoir toutes les informations possibles sur les Cullen et Whitlock et je les veux dans moins d'une heure c'est compris ? » me dit elle avec une voix supérieur et un regard hautain._

_« Mais Lauren je dois finir le dossier Cana... »_

_« Non » me coupa-t-elle « Tu traites sa en priorité, sa veux dire MAINTENANT ! »_

_« Ok » me résignais-je_

**Fin du Flash-back**

Edward Anthony Cullen est un véritable dieu, cheveux couleur cuivre qui vous donne envie de glisser vos doigts dedans, yeux de couleurs vert si intense qu'on pourrait s'y noyer, célibataire, corps d'athlète, bref le mec parfait. Il est passionné de piano depuis son enfance et à même gagner un concours de pianiste en herbe à l'âge de 12 ans.

Il a un frère grand frère Emmet et une petite sœur Alice. Il est âgé de 25 ans – soit plus âgé de 2 ans que moi – ses parents sont Carlisme et Semé Culeron.

Il a formé avec son frère et son meilleur ami « Fan » depuis 3 ans. Il est celui qui s'occupe de la réalisation des hôtels.

Emmet David Cullen est un mec très imposant, grand farceur qui aime faire des blagues. Play boy, cheveux court et noir avec des yeux noisettes. Il a pour habitude de sortir le soir dans des bars et de revenir à la maison avec une femme à son bras qu'il jettera le lendemain matin au réveil.

Avé de 27 ans, il est un grand sportif qui a remporté plusieurs compétions de base-ball et de rugby. Très protecteur avec sa sœur et aime faire chier son frère.

Il s'occupe tout se qui est production chez « Fan ».

Jasper Whitlock est le dernier membre de groupe, il s'occupe de tout se qui est finance. Blond au yeux bleu le jeune homme à tout pour plaire, plutôt timide et réservé.

Il est passionné par l'histoire.

Il a 25 ans, il est avec la sœur d' Edward et Emmet depuis 2 ans et coulent le bonheur parfait. C'est parents sont mort à l'âge de 16 ans et il a été recueillit par les Cullen qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle.

Alice Cullen est un vrai petit lutin, une pixie même. Une vrai pile électrique très grande fan de shopping. Ele est petite avec es cheveux court noir en pointes et des yeux noisettes. Elle a 23 ans et a fait des étude de mode et de création pour devenir styliste.

Elle a ouvert depuis peu de temps sa propre boutique « Love » qui marche de mieux en mieux.

Elle sort avec Jasper Whitlock depuis 2 ans et filent le parfait amour.

Tout les quatre vivent aussi à New York et vont voir presque tous les dimanche leurs parents qui n'habitent pas très loin de Central Parc.

Carlisle Cullen est un chirurgien très réputé et reconnu, sa femme Esmé Cullen elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, c'est elle qui aide la décoration des hôtels.

Rosalie irait bien avec Emmet.

Rosalie Hale est ma meilleure amie. Elle est une beauté fatale, grande, blonde avec des yeux bleu qui font chavirer tous les gars. Elle aime faire des aventures une nuit.

Elle est model pour le magazine Moda.

Elle a 26 ans et son plus grand rêve est d'avoir des enfants.

Elle peut paraître froide aux premiers abord et elle a un bon cœur.

Je me rappelle le soir, quand j'avais apporté les infos à Lauren.

**Flash-back**

_Je toquais doucement à a porte de son bureau une fois cela fait j'entendu sa voix qui me demandait d'entrer._

_« Je t'es apportée les infos sur les Cullen et Whitlock » lui dis-je en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle m'arracha des mains._

_Elle se mit à le feuilleter jusqu'à tomber sur une photo d' Edward, je la vit se lécher les lèvres, elle avait trouver sa prochaine victime. J'ai eu soudain pitié du pauvre Edward, quand Lauren avait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un elle le voulais à tout pris quitte à renvoyer toutes les filles qui traîner autours de sa victime._

_« Edward succomba comme les autres et peut être même faire une alliance avec nos entreprise » murmura-t-elle pour elle même._

_Je ne pus m'empêchais de grimaçais vraiment le pauvre Edward, il aura la Mallory collé au cul toute la journée. Beurk_

**Fin du Flash-back**

Je viens de terminer de relire le dossier, je décidais donc de descendre à l'accueil pour accueillir les Cullen.

Aller courage Bella.

Commentaire ?


End file.
